


Dancing the Bristol Tango

by ketomax



Series: It Happens to the Best of Us [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alpha Lewis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drug Intolerance, Knotting, M/M, Omega Duncan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketomax/pseuds/ketomax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intolerance is a curse and can happen at any time. And now Duncan has become intolerant to his blockers, he now needs to take nature's natural course and making certain others aware is playing havoc with his nerves. Naturally, Kim steps in and gets him back on track with a little elbowing along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chemistry was responsible for a lot of things, only two which were entirely relevant at this moment in time. The explanation of chemical formula, and how well two people managed to get on.

Mindlessly taking a pill every day was beginning to do worse for Duncan's health than he had hoped for. While his doctor had obviously taken the oath to help and heal, he couldn't help but find his lecture a little hard to swallow. The man had simultaneously managed to insult his physique (which admittedly had seen better days), as well as imply that he, of all people should consider taking life's natural course! Duncan of course had fervently rejected the notion, and in not quite as many words told the doctor to go do one. Grabbing his bag, the blond made his way out of the surgery and sulked a little around the town before returning to being a functional member of society. Duncan was sure he had earned some kind of time off after all that, and he was going to cash it in right now, before Lewis caught him.

No doubt the man would though. In more ways than one. And then Duncan thought about the doctor again and just let out a low groan, why was this happening to him of all people? He had poured over that sheet of paper ever since he was a young kid, and never did he think he would be that 0.01% to become intolerant. Heat prevention was a lucrative business, with all the recent legislation within the last couple of decades giving omegas equal rights; of course there were still some who saw things differently but they as far as Duncan was concerned could also go do one. Taking time off from work just to get one's leg over was considered incredibly bad form and for himself specifically his channel schedule would take a nosedive. The blond made his way back on foot, to give him thinking time on how to break the news to everyone. Obviously certain... people would need to know first and he wasn't looking forward walking into that lion's den. As much as he didn't want to, Duncan began to list in his head all of the alphas in the tower. How all of them got on without tearing each other new ones he didn't know; there must have been something in the water.

He had to remind himself he wasn't shopping for a mate, oh no. This was purely out of forewarning and Lewis came to mind immediately, the big boss. He would need to know if he had time off or not. Duncan tried not to worry as he carried on on his walk, and thought about the other alphas. Turning the corner into the tower was a sobering moment and he found himself feeling a little bit sick.  
Before he had time to collect his thoughts any longer, he was interrupted in his train of thought by Kim. The woman must have been psychic, as she pulled him into an unexpected hug. "Oh uh, thanks... I guess?"  
"Don't I guess me, mister. What happened. I can tell you're not you," she put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, even shuffling from side to side to refuse him passage until he had shared his inner demons.  
Duncan opened his mouth to protest but after the first few times of shuffling back and forwards doing the Bristol tango he gave in and conceded. He let his arms fall to the sides and he sighed softly. He just presented Kim with the diagnosis papers from the quack, and raked a hand through his hair waiting for her judgement. Duncan shifted while she read it, and was not prepared for the strength she possessed as Kim pulled him into a bear hug. “Oh Dunc, come on. It's not that bad! Your health is more important, right? We can deal with this.”

Duncan just nodded quietly, and licked his lip out of nervous habit. “Come with me when I tell Lewis? I just, I'm nervous. I know I'm not usually this...” he waved his hands and flapped, a tad flustered. The reassuring look from Kim did ease him and he took a moment to recompose. “Cheers. I really appreciate it. I'm gonna go grab a drink, and then face the music,” he shrugged and turned off into the break room, nabbing two biscuits from the tub.

Kim sighed and rubbed her temples, as much as Duncan was outwardly smiling, she knew that like anybody, he could work himself up so much the problem multiplied tenfold and became completely ridiculous. She waited by the break room for him, idly playing with her phone and keeping track of the dates, just because. “Ready? Come on, let's just get this over with, you'll feel so much better afterwards, I promise!” Her unbridled optimism was rubbing off on Duncan and he returned the smile as he knocked on Lewis' door just in case the man was in the middle of a recording or something. It didn't ease his nerves though when Lewis opened the door almost immediately and quickly surveyed him almost as if he knew something wasn't quite right.

“So, how did it go, I hope you're alright,” Lewis gestured for him to sit down if he fancied, and smiled, “is there anything I need to know? I mean, not just as a boss but as a mate, you know?” He folded his arms loosely, more concerned than stern. Duncan was glad he was so accommodating and looked around trying to delay himself for a minute or so before he felt Kim's elbow in his side. His hand unscrunched the paper he had been holding and coughed a little.

The blond looked forward and swallowed his nerves. “Look uh, Lewis. The doc said the pills I was talking were making me ill. He's advised... following nature's course,” he left it at that, too embarrassed to admit he would likely go into heat sometime in the next month. Duncan couldn't meet Lewis' eyes, and was hoping that he wouldn't question him any further. After a pause that was far too long for comfort, the blond looked up and noticed Lewis' gaze had softened.

“Honestly, Dunc. You were worried about that? Really? You're one of my best mates, I care about your health you know! It's fine. Any days you need off, just say. I can't hold that against you okay?” Lewis smiled and patted his shoulder, giving him that ridiculous debonair grin. Kim smiled and gave him a thumbs up, and left the office knowing Duncan was in good hands.


	2. Marked for a Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving a calling card in the form of a scent is how all the cool kids do it these days, didn't you know that? Duncan struggles with a little hangover and scents.

**Bristol Tango (n) (v);**  
1\. The shuffling that occurs in a hallway in order to prevent passage of one party.  
2\. A bizarre courtship dance, derived from a perceived sense of embarrassment from one party, resulting in an unnecessary avoidance.  
3\. A euphemism for coupling, "I could have sworn they were doing the Bristol Tango."  


So, there it was. Within the hour the entire office was aware, with the press of a few keys and a click; Duncan had been assured it was handled in the best possible taste and that nobody dare harass lest they be strung up and cut off. He shuddered at the image it presented. Thankfully though nothing seemed to present on the surface as his schedule carried on regardless, recordings carried on and the quiz night that Friday was a resounding success; although the definition of success now needed to involve Mark getting increasingly drunk as Duncan was sure it was key to their victory.

Nursing a hangover pill free was a new experience and actually quite pleasing, less headaches and he wasn't sick once! Duncan sighed and sat back on the sofa, watching god knows what on Netflix, as he tried to shake off the groggy feeling. Kim wandered in and held her head in one hand and Andrews in a glass in the other.

"Nnh. Nnnhh," she gestured to shift up on the sofa, sitting down to take a quick sip of the bubbled liquid. "We won but at what cost..." Kim lamented and got comfortable, glad that her flatmate had chosen something that didn't require concentration to watch. She gave him a little glare as he let out a soft snort, “What's up with you so chipper? You were even more legless than I were, Drunkan," Kim softened her gaze though and was not so secretly pleased.

Duncan slouched back a little more and smiled, "I dunno really, I'm off the pills and I actually feel better for it, it's kinda weird really. But hey, it'll have its downside soon enough," he sighed a little dejected. It just wasn't fair, but bless Kim for trying so hard to cheer him up.

"Well it will with that attitude. I don't know exactly how you guys... function," she chose her words carefully and tilted her head as if that would give a better angle on how to tackle this. "But maybe this isn't the death sentence you're making this out to be. This could be the making of you." That cheerful inside was ever present however he just wasn't feeling it right now. Kim could see he was dejected and sighed, patted the sofa arm a couple of times before getting up. "Right you need a cup of tea," and with that she vanished into the kitchen to make a brew.

Duncan stretched over the whole sofa and sighed softly, last night was such a blur. Lifting an arm, he could smell a few different scents on himself, hardly surprising given how tight they were packed around the table but what worried him was that they were all alphas. Sniffing around to stake their claim to him, no doubt. He could clearly smell Lewis the most, a little bit of Mark, a little of Sjin. It made him shudder and want to curl up in a ball, so he did.

Kim found him like that, hovering over him with some tea. "Come on, we're not at Ikea, unfold and unpack yourself and drink this tea up," she said quite firmly, feeling like a bit of a mother, or a carer. She didn't mind in times of distress or sickness... besides, Duncan was worth it. Poor guy had been through the wringer and then some.

Duncan made a pathetic whimpering sound, unfurled himself and took the tea hoping it would calm his nerves. It was hell, really... not fair at all, oh and his future! What future? Once alphas got their hands on an omega that was it. He didn’t feel too confident about his partner later on. Blond omegas were prized, a rarity indeed and was tempted to go shower and rid himself of those lingering scents. Duncan sipped his tea and realised that would only spur their efforts on even more, and likely a fight would break out and he would be fired and then nothing would work out for him and-

“Dunc! Slow breaths, jeez, come on just…” Kim had taken the tea from him and was rubbing his back watching him hyperventilate.

His mind was running miles in circles chasing his own tail like mad. Full moon was soon and his pills wearing off were playing havoc with his mental state. Duncan began to stir around again and sighed, calming himself and taking the tea back enjoying the warmth in his hands. “…I feel like I dunno what’s going on anymore. I mean you can’t smell it but I reek of like, three different alphas and it sucks!”

Kim could only be there as a shoulder to cry on and sighed softly, patting his shoulder. “Look… uh, I know it sucks. But I’m here, and nobody is going to take advantage of you or I’ll give them one of these,” she said holding up a fist and smiled. “Good to have a reputation of small and angry,” she winked as she stretched out, “I’ll drive us in today. You can just relax in the break room and everyone else is going to be pretty blotto so it’ll be a slow day. Nice and calm.”

“I hope you’re right Kim… hope you’re right,” Duncan held his head low and sighed as he slipped on his trainers from under the coffee table and set the empty cup aside. Grabbing his bag from the side, he rifled through it for his memory stick, wallet, and chapstick. When he was sure they were all in, he grabbed the keys and waited for Kim by the front door. He could imagine it now… the best case scenario, they’d move in here, full moon would hit, and then well… a few uncomfortable changes and then they’d be a family. Duncan didn’t dwell too much on the details, it made him squeamish. Maybe he’d end up with a nice alpha. Any of the scents on him now would do really, Lewis was earthy, it reminded him of gin and Christmas and trips away in minivans. Mark was more reliable, but a little less fun and they had a little less chemistry. And Sjin, well… he was a massive flirt with a softer gentler side and Duncan doubted he would really pull his weight as an alpha.

Kim was waving a hand in front of his face. “Hey, wake up… we’re going,” Kim did feel bad for him, he had a lot going on in his head and patted his shoulder again. “If you’re up for it we can stop by Starbucks and get some cocoa?” It was the go-to cheer up for a sad golden mop.

He gave her a weak smile and nodded, heading out into the car park. Duncan was looking forward to cocoa, maybe he’d treat himself to cream and marshmallows too, nobody dare judged him when he had a cup in his hands knowing to leave well alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a huge gap in publications, I haven't felt the urge to write in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> I was confused that there wasn't any ABO yogfic here, so I set myself out to write some. This is my first solo ABO fic, and as such headcanons and such may differ from stuff you've read before. I'm still getting to grips with this kink though, there's more to learn as always.


End file.
